EP 594 173 A1 discloses an adjusting device for adjusting a steering wheel fixed on a steering column that is rotatable in bearings fixed to the body. The adjusting device comprises an adjusting element that can be actuated by means of a trigger device.
Known from practice is an adjustable steering column for a motor vehicle. The adjustable steering column comprises a locking device that can be locked or unlocked mechanically by means of a lever that can be operated by a driver. As a result of the necessary proximity to the locking device, the lever is mounted in the immediate vicinity of the steering column, frequently in the area of the driver's knee, which on the one hand in the event of an accident is disadvantageous as a result of the risk of injury and on the other hand is not always advantageous from the ergonomic viewpoint.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lever that is matched to the design of the motor vehicle while being easy to use, that does not have a visually disturbing appearance, and that is easy to find for the driver. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.